Distracted
by CMlaalceec
Summary: A fanfiction about Royai! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hawkeyes POV

Freezing air (the windows were open) brushed past my face, tugging gently at my blond hair. I shrugged on my coat and exited my apartment walking through the bent and twisted paths towards the coffee shop. Usually she wouldn't buy coffee but today she was struggling to keep her eyes open because of the nightmares that had frequently intruded her mind this month.

She ordered plain black coffee from the quite kind but short lady behind the counter, retrieving her order she sat down in the corner of the coffee shop where not many people would come and bother you or not many people sit in that area in general. Thoughts kept her from reading a book called "Looking For Alaska" by John Green, it was quite an intriguing book and she could easily be sucked into the characters world very fast, but of course, not today.

Sighing, she closed the book and slipped it back into her purse. She heard the bells of the coffee shop ring, a man came in, wearing a military jacket (same as herself) with coal-black hair and silvery eyes with a glint of mischief and seriousness mixed together. The man turned his head and caught her staring for to long. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks but looked towards the table to hide her face.

A few minutes passed as she composed herself and slowly felt herself drifting into a daydream. "Hello there miss. Can I sit across from you?" She heard calm voice say, she immediately stiffened, turning to see the silver-eyed man. "Umm... Sure" she replied whilst scanning the room for empty tables and seats. Lots were free he could've chosen any of them. I guess she always had the worst luck out of her family.

My plan for 'returning to trying to read my book to avoid conversation' plan apparently didn't work. "My names Roy, Roy Mustang" Roy informed her, this time more hesitantly and giving a crooked smile, I gave a little nod "And mines Riza Hawkeye" I said in return. "Nice to meet you Riza, and you have a very lovely name to." He announced with a hint of playfulness, taking a sip from his cup. "Are you flirting with me?" I inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mustang's POV

"Maybe," my grin transforming into a smirk. "Uh huh... Ok then, well I've got to go to work and I suppose you do to since we work at the same place?"

"You guessed right, and maybe I'll be lucky enough to see you again tomorrow?" I said

"Hmmmm, I'll think about it." Riza said as she brought the polystyrene cup to the rubbish bin and left. A gust of cold air following behind her.

~break~

I only worked through half as much paper work as I usually do but you can't really blame me right? I couldn't stop thinking about the girl in the coffee shop. Well, I guess you can blame me. Another paper done. Her deep-chocolate eyes keeps on appearing in my mind "Are you flirting with me?" She asked with a serious face on, "Maybe," I said. Another paper finished. She seemed like a very pleasant and kind person but a proud one too.

"Hullo, Sir" A voice sounded, coming from the doorway of my office I turned to see Alex Armstrong holding a massive stack of paper in his hands. "I have your papers for tomorrow, but I see you haven't nearly finished your paper work for today! You'll have to stay in all night to finish that, how tragic!"

I looked down at my mountain of paper work, I sighed, I'll probably be in until 8:00 finishing this I thought. "Oh, how I wish I could help you but I have my own to do you know, and the Fuhrer is not flexible with things like this."

"I know I know." How long can Armstrong talk? Actually I better not ask that, forget I said that. "Farewell now my colleague!" After setting down the stack he waved and exited the room.

My watch said it was 8:23 when I finished up and my stomach was howling in protest. My back ached from crouching over my work, I shoved the chair back and stood up, sighing. I guess I will have to have take out, I thought.

Thrusting open the sapphire painted door with a small transparent window placed in the middle, top. With my head down I trudged through the crystal-white hall. All I want now was to head home and sleep, or maybe a picture of Riza in a tiny miniskirt.

Hawkeye's POV

It wasn't a very eventful day for her, except for maybe meeting Mustang. Sitting at her table alone, eating some vermicelli pasta. She was stuck in deciding if she should meet with Mustang tomorrow. I guess it depends on if I have a nightmare tonight or not. By now after a whole month of these horrible nightmares she was almost afraid to crawl into bed and sleep, but she doesn't know where there coming from and why. Almost.

I tugged my military coat off and hung it on a peg near the doorway to my bedroom, I drew my black T-shirt off and threw in the laundry basket and replaced it with a peach-colored tank top. Yanked off my shoes and then switched my deep azure pants for a knee-high ebony tights. Then finally headed I to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I slid under the covers to my bed and felt the ice cold sheets touch my skin, and slowly let the darkness take me.


End file.
